Our objective will be to perform reliability and validity studies to discover which particular facial actions index particular emotions (e.g., surprise, disgust, fear, etc.). We will utilize experimental methods to evoke an emotion, relying upon immediate self-report, retrospective self-report when the subject reviews the videotape, and experimental conditions to establish the criterion of which emotion was experienced when. Included will be an attempt to distinguish between facial expressions which index the actual experience of an emotion from instances where the facial expression is made to refer to an emotion not being experienced at the moment. In an exploratory fashion we will investigate personality variables which may relate to whether or not an individual tends to show much facial expression of emotion in the experimental situations we utilize.